The Avengers: Masquerade
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: An evil doctor kidnapped a young woman, he wants something from her will he get what he wants? Or will the two best agents Nick Fury sends to protect her foils his plans? *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Masquerade  
_**By:** _Cassandra S. Fisher  
_**Disclaimer:**_The Avengers and any of the characters from the movie belong to Marvel, Stan Lee and their creators. All I own are character(s), places and the plot of the story which are not in the movie.  
_**Author's note:** _This is my first The Avenger story I am writing not sure if it's a one shot, multiple chapters or a story with a sequel or two. It is up to you the readers to let me know what you want with the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
_**Paring:**_ Clint/Robyn(Original Character), Steve/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Bruce/Betty_

**_Chapter One  
_**

On an uncharted island in the South Pacific Ocean there lived a doctor who hid away from the world. He was doing research which the world deemed unworthy. He in his own mind, thought he was doing good for the world.

A room which had four white walls with nothing on them had a metal table in the middle of the room, which was bolted to the ground. On it laid a young woman in her early twenties. Her hands and feet were held in place with restraints.

"No, I will not tell you anything," The young woman said, as she struggled against the restrain. The doctor gave her a look which she knew all to well. This wasn't going to be fun for her.

The doctor moved to her side and he moved a strand of her silky brown hair out of her eyes. The woman looked at him, liquid hit the doctor's face. The doctor wiped the liquid off then looked at her.  
"Robyn, when will you learn I will always get my way." The doctor told her. Robyn wasn't going to give up the information she knew. It would put the world in danger. She wasn't sure how long it has been since the Doctor kidnapped her from her home. He had been experimenting on her. She wasn't sure what he had done to her, but she did feel different.  
"Never," Robyn yelled. The doctor walked over to a machine a few feet away. The machine looked to be brand new. He looked at her as he turned the knob on the machine, she could feel herself being pulled apart.

He would have to kill her first. No one would rescue her, because no one knew where she was at, she had no idea where she was at. It was up to her to get herself out of this mess. The pain was bearable for a few moments or a few minutes, Robyn had no way of telling how long she was was no clock was in sight. When the pain was too much she let out an ear piercing scream. How long she screamed , she wasn't sure. The doctor had a smile on his face as she screamed. He turned the knob to the left and the pain lessened.  
"I think you are done for the day." The doctor said, as a couple of guards untied her and carried her back to her cell. The uniform they wore would be etches in her mind.

The guards pushed her into the room which was hers for the stay. Robyn looked around the room. It was just a room with a toilet in the corner, nothing else. The floor was tile which it was cold.

Robyn made her way to the corner, which was furthest from the toilet and laid down. The pain from the doctor torture was still fresh for her. The pain was going through out her body. The doctor was not making it comfortable for her at all. He wanted the codes for the missiles from her country Siquake. Her country was an island which was in the Indian Ocean.

Each treatment he gave her she was recovering faster each time. It took about fifteen minutes then the pain disappeared. Robyn came up with a plan to escape, all she needed was some luck to give her a way out of here. Now would be as good as any. Robyn got up and make her way to the door. The door was unlocked. First she peeked out into the hallway, no one was there. Robyn moved along the wall quickly and quietly. Of course she had to hid from a couple of the doctors employees when they were going somewhere else. It took a while but she was able to make it outside of the building. She looked around and saw water as far as the eye can see.

'Damn, we are on an island, how to get off the island without being detected.' Robyn thought to herself. Movement caught her eyes. She looked over to see some of his men loading an aircraft. That was perfect she would catch a ride back to the states. She made sure the coast was clear before she made her way to the aircraft. There were a lot of boxes, it would be easy to hide. Robyn found herself a spot and settled down. It would be a good idea to make sure she wasn't going to rest right now. They could be back at any minute to find her. Her ears kept track of any sound which would indicate that they had found her. It was about twenty minutes then the air carrier closed its door and they took off.

Robyn knew she wasn't safe just yet. Now since she escaped she had to figure out if there was a tracking device on her or not. If there was she wasn't going to lead her family, friends or allies into a trap. She doesn't want to put them in that position. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleepless dream.

**_S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier _**  
**_  
_**"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, I have an assignment for you two." Nick Fury said. Clint and Natasha took a seat at the table. Nick looked at the screen in front of him. A picture of a young woman appeared on the screen. "This is the target I need you both to protect."  
"Sir, with all due respect are you sure you need both Hawkeye and I on this case?" Natasha asked. This was a protection detail and with that, it meant it was a one agent job.  
"Yes, both of you guys are going on this assignment. This young woman is Robyn Brandt. She is the daughter of Co-"  
"Colin and Zeldra Brandt the king and queen of Siquake. They are one of the countries with a large amount of missiles." Clint finished.  
"Correct. There is a force which we have yet to get information on which, they took her about three month ago,but she escaped. We need you two to go and retrieve her and keep her safe. Which means bring her back here so we can protect her until the threat is taking care of."  
"Yes sir." Clint and Natasha said.  
"We believe we have located her somewhere in Paris France." Nick Fury said, as he slid an envelope over to them both. "Dismissed."  
They grabbed their envelopes and headed out the door to get ready to save this young woman.

**Paris, France**

Robyn was tired of running, but she knew it wasn't safe to go home just yet. In the weeks since her escape they had found her twice. She was sure that she had a tracking device of some sort on her. Which means they could find her anywhere. The tracking device needed to go as soon as possible. It meant she needed to find a facility which could remove it, without given the information of who she was to them. She had got a laptop and was doing the research, she knew of a facility her in Paris which would do exactly that. All she had to do is find some way into the building and get them to remove the device from her. If there wasn't a device, then it meant she wasn't being as careful as she needed to be.

She needed to get back to the place which she was staying at temporally. It was getting dark and being in the dark meant she was going to get attacked. It wasn't something she wanted to do right now. Fighting she meant. She wanted this to be over and she was safe at home in bed. She paid and left the cafe.

Robyn had a sense she was being watched. She was half way to her home when three goons showed up. They were in uniforms and they were men from the island she had been on with the crazy doctor. Two of them lunged at her, she maneuvered around them. The third one had a baton in his hand he tried to hit her with it, she caught his arm and flipped him over and he landed on the ground hard. Robyn felt different. Suddenly all three of the men were in the air and were thrown far away. Over a few tall buildings to be precise. Robyn started to fall to the ground, but a pair of arms caught her. The last things she saw before she fell into darkness was a pair of blueish gray eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clint and Natasha had tracked Robyn down. They had followed her home from the Cafe. Clint moved to catch Robyn before she hit the ground. He saw her beautiful chocolate color eyes, before they closed.

"Clint we need to get moving. We don't know if there are any more goons trying to nab her." Natasha told him, as she survey the area. Clint held Robyn with no problem at all.

"Okay, let get her back to her place. Then we can call Fury for the rendezvous place." Clint told her, as they started to move. Natasha made sure the way to Robyn's place was clear. Once they got to her home they made sure it was safe before they entered. Once it was cleared they went in. Clint set Robyn on her bed gently. He didn't want to wake her, she looked like she needed the rest.  
"Tasha, call Fury and let him know we have the package." Clint told her. Natasha nodded her head and went over to the table where their gear was at. Natasha picked up her cell phone and made the call to Fury. It was a couple of minutes before Natasha spoke again.  
"Fury said to rendezvous with him at the Eiffel Tower at eleven pm." Natasha told him. Clint looked over at the clock on the wall, it read ten forty-five.

"We have fifteen minutes to get there." Clint said, as they began to pack up their gear. Once they were ready to go Clint picked Robyn back up and they headed out. They made it to the Eiffel Tower with five minutes to spare. The jet set down and the trio entered the jet and got themselves settled for the ride back to headquarter.

Clint sat next to Robyn he had a feeling if she woke up she would be frighten. He was going to be there to calm her down. He wanted to make sure they didn't have to give her a sedative. They were about ten minutes from base when she started to wake.

Robyn knew something was wrong, she was moving. The last thing she remembered were bluish gray eyes which watched her. She had been captured,this wasn't good. Robyn could feel her hands and feet which weren't tied. If she was capture they would have her hands and feet tied and she would be blindfolded and gagged.. Which clearly she was not, so what in the sam hill was going on. Robyn felt someone who sat beside her. She looked over to see bluish gray eyes which stared back at her. They were the same bluish gray eyes which she saw before she fell asleep earlier today.  
"Who are you?" Robyn asked.  
"Hawkeye, we were sent by your father to bring you back to safety." Clint told her.  
"Who is we?"  
"Black Widow and I, we work for S.H.I.E.L.D ."  
"Exactly what does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?" Robyn asked curiously. Never had her father ever mention this organization to her. Why would he get them to bring her in? What did the crazy doctor want from her? Those were only a couple of the question she wanted to have answered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Clint told her. He then noticed Natasha who looked down at her watch. "Don't worry we will get back in plenty of time."

Natasha who heard Clint looked up at him.

"Get back in plenty of time for what?"

"To see Cap before his mission."

Natasha blushed when he said the name Cap.

"How did you know?"

"It's the little things." Clint simply said.

Robyn watched the interaction between the two of them.

"Let me guess you two are partners. How long have you two been partnered together?"

"Close to five years."

"That's a long time." Robyn started, then it dawned on her who they were. "You two are part of The Avenger team,"

"Yes, we are." Natasha replied.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride. Robyn knew there was something different about Hawkeye. She felt a connection to him. The connection she felt towards him she couldn't put into words. Once the jet landed she was shown to a room,she waited to see their boss. Natasha left as soon as Robyn was settled. Robyn was at the window watching the scenery. Clint stayed in the room.

"Is there a doctor on board?" Robyn asked.

"Are you injured?" Clint asked concerned.

"No. I just want the doctor to scan me, to make sure I don't have a tracking device on me." Robyn told him.

"Why do you think you have a tracking device on you?"

"I moved around and they found me three times. There has to be a tracking device on me. If they found me three times already, it doesn't makes me so sure they won't find me now."

"I'm sure Doctor Banner can scan you, as soon as you are done talking with Nick Fury." Clint told her. He was going to find Bruce and asked him to run a scan on her. He was going to do this after Nick Fury talked with her. The door opened.

"Tiger Lily is that you?" Nick Fury asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Robyn knew the voice, and the voice knew she wasn't to fond of that name. Two can play at this game.

"Patches. You haven't called me that since I was ten." Robyn said, as she turned to see Nick Fury standing a little ways away. Robyn from the corner of her eyes saw Clint who had an eyebrow raised.

"You know I don't like that name." Nick told her.

"You know I don't like Tiger Lily." Robyn replied.

"Your parents are worry about you."

"Well, tell them I am fine. I will be home after I deal with a problem." Robyn said as she felt a little bit dizzy. She felt herself fallen, but a pair of arms caught her. Her eyes were closed until she felt like she wasn't spinning. She felt herself being moved to a chair. It felt good to be sitting right now. Once she was sure she wasn't dizzy anymore she opened her eyes. Nick was by her side as was Clint.

"What's going on." A voice said from the doorway. Nick moved so the other person who just came in could take a look at her.

"We were just talking and then she started to fall. I caught her and got her to a chair to sit down in." Clint told the one who just entered the room.

"I think it would be best if we get her to the lab." Bruce told them. Robyn stood up and took a step, but then she felt like she was going to fall again. Arms were around her and then she was being held.

"I think it might be best if I carry you to the lab." Clint told her. Robyn wanted to walk on her own, but what just happened might happened again and she didn't want to waste any time for figuring out what was wrong with her.

"Okay, let's hurry so we can figure out what's wrong with me." Robyn said, as she settled herself into Clint's arm. It made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.

Clint wasn't sure what was going on with Robyn, but he knew there was something about her which made him want to protect her from harm. He knew she could take care of herself, but that wasn't going to keep him from not worrying about her. They walked to the lab, and he put her down on one of the free table. He stepped back so Bruce could get in there. Robyn did feel tired.

Bruce got the scanner ready. Robyn laid still on the scan stared from her head to her toes and back to her head. Bruce went over to a screen which put the result of her test up. Nick and Clint were behind him, and they watched the results on the screen.

"Hmmm.." Bruce said.

"What is it?" Nick aced him.

"Well, the scan indicate there is a low level of radiation. The thing is it isn't any radiation that is found on earth."Bruce told him. Nick looked over at Robyn then back to Bruce.

"So what are you saying?" Nick asked.

"This form of radiation isn't recorded, not by the human race. It's a new kind of radiation, one I have never seen before."

"So, what does that mean for her?" Clint asked with concern in his voice.

"It means, her body is changing, for what it is changing into, I haven't the faintest clue. I would like to keep her here for observation." Bruce said.

"Great, what am I going to tell her parents?" Nick wondered.

"You can tell them, she is safe with you and we will keep her safe until the danger passes." Clint told his boss. Nick looked over at him while he watched over Robyn.

"Agent Barton," Nick started, Clint looked at him. "You are going to protect my goddaughter. If anything happens to her, you will be answering to me."

"Yes,sir." Clint said,as Nick turned and left the room, Bruce followed him out the door. It left Robyn and Clint alone. Robyn sat up on the table.

"So…"

"Tiger Lily."

"It's a nickname he gave me when I was younger. I gave him the name patches for the patch over his eye." Robyn told him. She knew the story would come out sooner or later. It would be a good idea to get that particular story out of the way sooner then later. She hoped Clint didn't want a more detail story then the one she gave him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling okay, just a bit tired at the moment."

"Okay. Let me know if there is any changes at all, other then being tired." Clint told her.

"Okay. I will. Just wondering, do you just go by the name Hawkeye or is there something else I can call you?" Robyn asked.

"My name is Agent Clint Barton, you can call me Clint." Clint told her.

"Clint, I like the name." Robyn said.

"I like the name Robyn."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you know who is after you?" Clint asked, he hoped she could help with making sure she got safer quicker.

"It's a doctor who is after me, he wants to get the launch codes for the missiles of my country. I told him no and I escaped. Don't know how long I would have lasted if you guys didn't come to help me out." Robyn told him.

"Let me get this information to my boss and I will be right back." Clint said. Robyn nodded her head. Clint left out the door. After a few moments she went back to lay down, she had to admit she was tired. Unseen to her, the temperature gage on the machine which was keeping her stat was rising slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Clint stepped out of the room, he didn't need to go far to find Nick Fury. He was just about half way down the hall from the lab which Robyn was located at. Bruce was talking to Nick Fury about something he wasn't sure what about. He could tell that Nick Fury wasn't happy with what Bruce was telling him.

"Sir," Clint said. Nick Fury turned towards him.

"Yes, Agent Barton." Nick Fury said.

"Robyn told me that there is a doctor who is after her,sir. He want the codes for their country missiles."

"Okay, that narrows the field down quite a bit. Is there anything else she could tell you?" Nick Fury asked.

"No sir. That was all she gave me. She looked like she needed some rest, so I came to talk to you and give you the information she gave me. Let me assure you, I will make sure she will stay safe, sir."

"Okay, let's get this information rolling. The faster we take care of this situation, the sooner we can get her home. Thank you for your assurance about my good daughter." Nick Fury said, as he turned and headed to the command deck. Bruce went to check on an experiment in another lab, but not before he raised an eyebrow at the information he just heard. Clint just shrugged, he hoped Bruce would let it go. He didn't say anything he just left. Clint let out a sigh of relief he had been holding. Clint just stood there, with his mind on how he was going to protect Robyn.

Natasha knew Steve was going on a mission, so it would be a good idea to make sure she made it there to at least say good luck before he left. This was new for Natasha she felt different around Steve. It was close to how she was around Clint. She knew her feelings could get her into trouble, but for some reason she didn't care. She wanted a life outside of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. This was a good of a time as any to stretch out and get a life.

The group for the mission was at the jet. She saw Steve and Tony about to entered the jet. Steve looked over at her and then told Tony he needed a minute. Tony nodded his head and went into the jet and settle himself in one of the seats. Steve walked over to Natasha.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked Natasha concerned. Natasha like how he was concerned about other people. It was one of the quality she liked in him. She thought now would be a good of a time as any to let him know how she felt about him.

"Everything is fine. Just wanted to wish you luck on you mission." Natasha said, as she move to stand in front of him and she kissed him. Then she turned and left. Leaving a very stunned Steve standing there. Tony looked over to Steve who just stood there.

"Hey, Capsicle. We need to get going." Tony yelled. Steve shook it off and headed into the jet. Not long after the jet took off for its mission.

Natasha needed to go and work out, so she headed to the gym. She started her normal routine her mind wandered around about things in her was going to change her life around. She wanted to be happy and Steve was the one guy who made her happy. Of course there was the time difference, but she was willing to work on it to get him up to speed. Natasha just needed to vent a bit, it was good she had the gym practically to herself. There were a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents working out, but they wouldn't bother her. Once she was done with her work out she headed to her room to get a shower and relax, until she was called back into action. On her way she passed the hallway were the lab was.

Natasha saw Clint who stood half way down the hallway. She went over to him.

"Clint you okay?" Natasha asked her partner.

""Yeah, I am fine. Just trying to figure out what doctor is after Robyn." Clint told her.

"Where's Fury?"

"Command Deck. Did you see Steve?"

"Yes, he and Stark are on their own mission. They will be done and back here in no time," Natasha told him.

"Okay, hopefully it's not to long, we might need them here, soon." Clint said.

"Yeah. So how is Robyn?"

"She's resting right now, but that doctor did something to her. She got hit with radiation." Clint said.

"Like Gamma radiation like Bruce did?" Natasha asked.

"No, this radiation isn't from Earth. We have no way of knowing what it's doing to her." Clint said,as Natasha put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, we will figure this out. We are a team and a family."

"Thanks, Nat." Clint said, as he smiled at her. Then Natasha headed back to her room. She could see it, this was bothering Clint, the whole situation with Robyn. Natasha wasn't sure what he was going to do. It was best to let him figure it out on his own, which she knows he will. She headed back to her room.

Clint decided to go check up on Robyn. He walked back into the room, there was something different about the room. He just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. He saw Robyn whose eyes were closed and she was resting on the table. Clint pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, he just watched her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Robyn opened her eyes she was no longer in the lab. She was on a large rock and in front of her, there was a majestic fire bird. This wasn't usual for her. She had a feeling this had to do with the doctor experimenting with her. She hope it was for the best. She would fight this thing if it was evil. It was not going to take over her body unless it had her permission.

"Don't worry my lady, I will not enter unless you want me to. I an here to explain to you there is a great evil coming. The group you are with which are called The Avengers are the good guys. You can trust them. " The majestic fire bird told her.

"Okay. What will happen if you do enter me?" Robyn asked.

"You are strong. I know we will bond well. If I do enter you,then my powers will comes to you. There will be weak at first, but stronger as you use them." The majestic fire bird said. Robyn let it sink in.

"I have to ask this. What happens if we are turned evil?" Robyn asked. This was going to be covered. If she ended up turning she wanted a way to be pulled back to being good.

"Then we are lost f we do not have an anchor to keep us grounded." The majestic fire bird told her. Clint appeared beside her.

"Where am I?"Clint asked.

"On a different plane."The majestic fire bird told them.

"Who are you?" Clint asked.

"I am Phoenix. I am here to help earth fight against evil." Phoenix said.

"Why am I here?"  
"I need someone to be my or should I say our anchor just in case things go south and we needed to be pulled back from going south." Robyn said, she could tell Clint was thinking this offer over in his mind. Of course he wanted to say yes on the spot, but what would this do. How will Fury take this. The fact he was connected with his goddaughter. He didn't want to be on the receiving end if this ended badly, but he really didn't care. There was a connection between them and he wasn't going to deny it, he wanted to see where it was going.

"Yes, I will be your anchor." Clint said, as his hand went to her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Good, but it is up to you Robyn. I need your permission my lady to enter your body. Let me warn you this is going to hurt a lot." The Phoenix said.  
"It's not going to be any worse then what the doctor did to me. I can handle the pain."Robyn said. Then she looked over at Clint. "Will this effect him as well?"  
"Yes, but not as severely as you will be. He will have a really bad headache for a few hours. Let me warn you the closer you are to Robyn Clint the worse the headache will feel." Phoenix said.

"It's fine." Clint said.

"Oh you two won't remember what happened here at all." The Phoenix said. Before they could say anything their vision went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Clint opened his eyes, his head was pounding if felt worst then a hang over. He immediately looked over at Robyn, she looked okay, but her face wasn't telling him she was fine. For him, she was in pain and he wasn't sure what he could do for her. If he didn't have this pounding headache he could think a bit clearer.

Bruce.

Get Bruce was all his mind was telling him. It was a good thing he wasn't totally useless right now. He walked over to the comm and hit the button to get Bruce.

"Is everything okay over there?" Bruce asked from the comm.

"No, I needed to come and see what you can do for Robyn. Something wrong and I have no idea what to do to help her." Clint told Bruce.

"I am on my way." Bruce said, as he cut off the comm. Right now Clint was more worry about Robyn then himself. He could handle this headache. He wasn't going to leave her side. It seemed like forever before Bruce got to the lab. When he saw Robyn he got straight to work. Clint went and sat in a chair which wasn't in the way of Bruce doing his work. He detracted himself by breathing. He hoped the headache would go away soon. He needed to be at the top of his game if he was going to protect Robyn.

"You okay Clint?" Bruce asked. Clint didn't realized Bruce was right in front of him now.

"Yeah I am fine. How's Robyn?" Clint asked, he felt like the time knocked him out when he was under Loki control. Well it was a lot more worse then that.

"She's going to be okay, but I can't see what the problem is." Bruce said, as he felt Clint forehead. It was fine.

"Anything hurting?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing hurts." Clint lied.

"Okay let me know if there is anything that hurt." Bruce said, as he went back to Robyn's side. "I have to check on something else. Can you keep an eye on Robyn."

"Sure I can." Clint told him. He watched as Bruce left. Clint took a few deep breath to see if the headache would subside. It didn't. He distracted himself with others thoughts. Clint took Robyn's hand in his. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Every so often she tightened her grip on his hand. When that happened he focus on the pain in his hand. He had to make sure he didn't let her squeezed his hand to tightly. If that happened he might not be able to handle his bow and arrows.

* * *

Natasha decided to lay down for a little while. She wanted to be with Steve, but he and Tony were on a mission and she wasn't able to go with them. This feel was one which she didn't want to go away.

Maybe a shower would take her mind off of Steve. So she gather her things and headed to take a shower. She stopped a few feet away from the door. A feeling of something was wrong grabbed her. She didn't know what is was. She set her things down and headed for the command deck to see Fury.

* * *

The doctor stood up and watched the screen, if he played this right then he would have her and another test subject to use for his experiment. He was going to get what he wanted. Of course no one, but himself knew exactly what he was going to experiment with once they got their test subjects.

He had three rooms prepared for his test subjects as well as the lab ready. He knew he had to buy time, so he could watch his subject when he did the experiments on them. The doctor was ready for his plan to start, and capturing two of the Avengers would get the two he needed to play into his trap.

Let the games begin. He pushed a button to fire a missile at the Quinjet which approached his second island which was visible to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After a while Clint's headache eased up. Robyn's gripped relaxed after a while. Clint was startled when Robyn shot up from the table. With her frantically looking around the room, then her eyes rested on Clint.

"We have to go now. Captain America and Iron Man are in danger." Robyn told Clint, she hopped off the bed and headed for the Command Deck. Clint didn't say anything but just followed her. Clint considered The Avengers team was his family and if his family was in danger then he was going to help them. Nick Fury looked up when he saw the door opened.

"We got a situation." Nick Fury told them.

"The Quinjet which Captain America and Iron Man went down on an island. We are going to go to rescue them." Robyn said. Nick Fury looked at her.

"You are not going anywhere." Nick Fury told her. He wasn't going to put her in danger.

"I am going and that's final." Robyn said, as she glared at Nick Fury. After a few moments Nick Fury let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can go. I am sending Hawkeye and Robyn for this mission." Nick Fury said, as he nodded his head. Hawkeye and Robyn left the room and got ready for their mission. Natasha entered the Command Deck after Hawkeye and Robyn left the room.

"Commander Fury what's going on?" Natasha asked, she kept the worry from her voice.  
"Iron Man and Captain America were shot down over an island. Hawkeye and Robyn are going on a rescue mission.

"I want to join them,sir."

"No, we are not losing anymore agents to this island." Nick Fury said., as he looked over some of the information which came up on the screen. Natasha knew once Fury said no then it meant no. There was no discussing it. Natasha nodded her head and then head out. She went to where Clint and Robyn were getting ready for their mission.

"Hey." Natasha said. Clint looked up to see Natasha.  
"Are you going on the mission as well?" Clint asked her.  
"No, he doesn't want to lose any more agents on this mission." Natasha told him.  
"Okay, so why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to come here and say be careful. I don't want to lose my partner." Natasha said. Clint looked over at her.  
"Don't worry Nat. I will be careful."  
"Good, I am going to keep myself busy with something else until you guys get back." Natasha said, as she started to leave.  
"Natasha." Robyn said. Natasha turned to her.  
"Yes, what is it?" Natasha said.  
"I'll make sure he'll come back in one piece." Robyn told her. She wanted to at least create a bond with Clint's teammates.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." Robyn said, as Natasha left. Clint looked over Robyn.  
"What?" Robyn asked.  
"Why did you say that?" Clint asked.  
"Say what?"  
"That I will come back in one piece." Clint said, as he got his bow and arrow in place.  
"I said it, because I meant it."  
"Let's go." Clint said, as they headed to the Quinjet.

They loaded up and headed to the island. They were both ready to go once they landed. They made their way to where Captain America and Iron Man was caught at. They ran into trouble. The Doctor's goons were upon them before they knew it. Robyn and Clint felt a pinch on their arm. After a couple of minutes their vision went dark.

Robyn eyes opened, she knew exactly where she was. This wasn't good, how did the doctor get her back here. She heard a groan beside her. Her attention was on the person who groaned. It was Clint.

'Damn it this wasn't good.' Robyn thought to herself. The Doctor had them now. She had to find a way out for both of them.

"What the hell hit us?" Clint growled.

"Knockout dart."

"Where are we?"

"We are in one of the Doctor's Lab Room."

"We got to get out." Clint said, as a hissing noise caught their attention."What's that?"

"Don't breathe it in."Robyn said. She knew it wouldn't matter they would breathe it in, what ever was filling the room right now.

"I'll try."

The doctor was evil, she wanted to know what he was up to. Now would be a good of a time as any to figure it out. The hissing increased, she knew more of the gas was being pumped into the room.

This wasn't going to be good.

Robyn looked over at Hawkeye he was trying not to breathe, but in the end he was breathing in the gas. She had to breathe in the gas as well. It was not until they started to breathed in the gases did the hissing stopped.

"What is this?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know, what is he up to now?" Robyn questioned know she wasn't going to get an answered at all.

It was quiet for a little while. Robyn could feel something was wrong with her. She had a feeling this was the doctor's plan all along, to get her with something. Now he had got her. She looked over at Clint. Her mind was on jumping his bones. Robyn shook her head. She didn't want to think about Clint that way. It wasn't right and she felt like she was invading his space.  
"You okay?" Clint asked.  
"I am fine, I just have to stay away from you right now."  
"Why?" Clint asked. He wasn't sure, but he wanted Robyn, he wanted her to jumped his bones. Okay now he was in trouble. He didn't think of her that way. Why was he wanting this to happen with her now. Clint respected her and wouldn't do that to her. Robyn moved away to the other end of the room. She didn't want Clint to hate her for jumping his bones.  
"Robyn, Robyn. You do know I would get my way with you." The doctor voice said through the PA system.  
"Who the hell are you?" Clint said.  
"Doctor Owen Zumbee." Doctor Zumbee said.  
"What do you want with her?" Clint growled.  
"She has always been mine. No one will have her but me."  
"She's her own person." Clint said. Robyn looked at him and she smiled.  
"Now, I am going to get what I want." Doctor Zumbee said.  
"What is that?" Clint asked.  
"To give me an heir."  
"She would never give you that."  
"Oh, but she will. I am not able to give her a child," Doctor Zumbee said, as he paused for a moment. Clint eyes widened a bit, as he realized what the doctor was going to do. He wasn't going to let it happened "But you can."  
"Not going to happen." Clint said.  
"You're not going to be able to fight it for long. You will given soon." Doctor Zumbee said, as he hit a button the room filled with the gases. It was hard not to breathe the gases in. It was hard for them to deny this urge.  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Doctor Zumbee said,as he cut off the transmission.

Robyn looked over at Clint. She needed to get everything out into the open. She knew it would not be his fault for any of the action here. The Doctor had them in his grasp.  
"Clint." Robyn said.  
"Yes, Robyn."  
"I want you to know whatever happens here is not your fault. I am going to take as much of pain and punishment as I can." Robyn said. Clint looked at her.  
"How can it not be my fault." Clint said, as he watched her move over to his side.  
"It's not your fault." Robyn said, as she kissed him. She had fought as hard as she could, but she didn't want to fight it anymore.

One of her hand made it way to his private area. She started to rub the area. Clint's hand went to the back of Robyn's neck and slowly pulled her down until she was laying on top of him.  
"I'll resist as much as I can." Clint told her, as he kissed her neck.  
"I'll do the same, but I don't want to stop this." Robyn admitted.  
"Then let's not." Clint said, as he pushed her back. "We need to stop."  
Robyn moved off of him. She went and sat at the other end of the room. They were not going to let the Doctor win. Their friend would rescue them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Robyn put a hand on her Doctor had gotten what he wanted. Hawkeye and herself had been in the care of the crazy doctor. It was two weeks before they gave in. Clint used all of his will power to fight the gas off. After the Doctor confirmed she was pregnant he separated them. After a few fits from her the Doctor thought it best to let them be together. The only thing that was different was that the doctor kept dozing Hawkeye with the gas. Robyn hated the fact the doctor had Clint in his power. All the doctor had to do was threat her life as well as the life of his child. Clint straightened right up and acted right.

It was two months before Doctor Zumbee told them their friends and family weren't looking for them. He had replaced them with clones. So there was no real rescue for them. They had been in the Doctor care for eight months. She was sure the rest of The Avengers Team would figured out they had been cloned.

Robyn was worried about Clint he had been expose to those chemicals more then she had been. Of course if she asked the doctor to stopped then he would doze Clint with more of the gas any she didn't want didn't want to give birth to her child her in the care of the crazy doctor. She had to find a way for them to escape. Being held captive made Clint and Robyn's bond stronger. Robyn would give her life to protect Clint and her unborn child. She was sure Clint would do the same. Scratched that, she knew he would do the same for them.

Robyn and Clint were sleeping Clint who laid behind her, had his arm wrapped around her protectively. He was sleeping light. He was going to be ready for if there was a fight or if the crazy doctor came after Robyn. The door opened to the room, in stepped the doctor. Clint was up and in front of Robyn before she opened her eyes.

"So protective are we." Doctor Zumbee said.

"That's right. You will not hurt her or my child." Clint assured him.

"You can't promised that. I will get her no matter what you said."

"Over my dead body."

"We can arrange that."

"Try it."

* * *

"Sir, I am telling you that our Agent Barton isn't our Agent Barton." Natasha told Nick Fury. Nick looked at her. The paper in her hands were handed to him. "This was set up just in case something like this happened. It has been eight months I have gotten four of these. It means the Agent Barton is not really who he is right now. Plus I have a feeling Robyn isn't who she is either."

Nick took a look at the paper. He could tell Natasha was telling him the truth. He knew Tony had unknowing implanted a bug in each of the Avengers. Nick picked up the phone and called Stark.  
"Why are you calling." Tony voice filled the room.  
"I need you to trace Agent Barton where about."  
"He's with you isn't he?" Tony asked."  
"Just do it."  
"All right all right." Tony said, as few moment it was quiet.  
"That's weird, it says he is close to the island we were at eight months." Tony said. They could hear him suiting up.  
"Tony I know you are going after him. I am going to send Black Widow to join you." Nick said, he was sure Captain America was going to join Iron man on the rescue mission.  
"Fine." Tony said, as he cut the signal. Natasha was in a Qujet before another word came out of Nick's mouth.

Steve was told what was happening he was still in New York so Tony was able to pick him up in the newly made Avenger jet. He wasn't happy to find out that the Clint they had been working with these pass eight moths wasn't the real Clint.

It took a while for The Avengers to meet up minus Bruce Banner, who was somewhere off the grid. Then there was Thor who was still at his home at Asgard. S.H.I.E.L.D Quijet fit snug in he New Avenger jet.

"So how are we going to go this?" Natashsa asked. She stood by Steve. They had yet to go on a date. Their enemies had kept them busy. If she was on a mission or at the Avenger Tower she was doing paperwork.

"We are going to locate Agent Barton and Miss Brandt, get them out of there. Then we kick the bad guys butt." Tony said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Once The Avenger jet was over the island they put their plan into action. It wasn't too long before the Avengers had secure the island. They had to find Clint and Robyn right now. They were looking in every room which was there, but they came up empty handed.  
"JARVIS please locate Agent Barton. Let us know how many people are left in the building and where they are." Tony told JARVIS.  
"There eight people in the building sir. Five are approximately twenty feet to the east."  
"There is nothing there." Steve said, as he saw Natasha go over and feel around that area. There was a door that opened after she ran her hand around mid section of an made their way into the room, but stopped at what they saw.

There was a very pregnant Robyn who Doctor Zumbee held a needle point. Clint who was unconious behind them.

"Ah...it took you guys long enough. I will soon have what I want." Doctor Zumbee said.

"I don't think so. Robyn said, as she grabbed the hand with the needle in it. She twisted his hand the needle dropped to the floor. Water appeared on the floor beneath her.

"Your water broke." Natasha said.

"Let get Clint and get out of here." Robyn said, as she hit the Doctor in the head hard enough to knock him out. Iron man carried the Doctor to the jet, while Steve carried Clint. Natasha helped Robyn to the jet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone got in the Quinjet which was in the New Avengers jet. Natasha sat by Robyn with her had as the cushion for when contractions hit. The flight wasn't a good as could be expected. Half way there Robyn was ready to give birth.  
"This isn't the place to give birth to children." Tony said.  
"We don't have a choice." Natasha said, as Robyn squeezed her hand tightly as she tried not to pushed. Robyn had laid down on the ground ready to push.  
"We don't have anyone qualify to deliver a baby." Tony told her.  
"The babies are coming wither we like it or not. So either help me or get out-of-the-way. I am not let Clint children be in distress because the great Tony start doesn't want to have baby delivered in a Quintjet." Natasha said, as she was right in his face. Tony threw up his hand and back up. He went up to where the pilots pilots were relaxing since The avengers Jet was being flown by JARVIS. Natasha turned her attention back to Robyn who was ready to push.

About fifteen minutes later and with the help of JARVIS, Robyn son and daughter was born. She was happy to have her children with her. They had separated from the Avengers jet and was back on S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Robyn and the twins were in the room Clint was placed in since he was now in a coma. Robyn was worried about Clint, she knew the best doctors were working on him to figure out what had happened to him.

The Doctor was escorted to an interrogation room. They were going to question him. Nick Fury brought in the clone of Clint and Robyn. Clint's clone didn't do much while he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her clone on the other had had caused quite a bit of a stir back home. She knew she was going to have to face that soon. Robyn knew her being a mother would be a shock to her parents. At this time she wasn't concerned about that. Clint who was in a coma was her one of her main concern right now.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors check to the twins and gave them a clean bill of health. Nick Fury had set her up in a temporary room next to where Clint was at, he knew she wanted to be near him. Nick Fury had to figure out what this Doctor wanted with Robyn. He was going to get to the bottom of this. The Doctor had taken one of he best agent and replaced him with a clone which had tricked him into believing he was dealing with the real Clint. Now this Doctor they were holding was going to give up what he was planning for Robyn.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

Robyn had gotten everything ready to head back home. It was going to be a time before she and her children got home. She was going to be worried about Clint the whole time she was gone, but right now she needed to go home and do some damage control.

Everything was ready to go. Robyn made her way to Clint's room. She was going to tell him good-bye before she left. When she to his room it wasn't too homier. It was a room with white walls. It wasn't like home to expect something like it from S.H.I.E.L.D was not something your would expect.

Robyn walked over to Clint's side. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. There was no squeeze back. Of course she wasn't expecting a squeeze back from him. Robyn leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"I'll be back, I have to do some damage control," Robyn told Clint. Once she was satisfy Robyn got up and left the room and made her way to the Quinjet.

It took seven hours to get to her home. In that time both her daughter and son stayed sleeping. She had a feeling they would be up at night. If that was the case then she knew she was going to be tired the next day. There wasn't anything she really could do.

The Quinjet landed on the landing pad assigned for helicopters and airplanes. Her parents stood outside waiting for her to come out. She had the car seat, which carried her daughter in one hand and the car seat, which carried her son in the other. She knew her parents were going to be shocked to find out they were grandparents already.

The back of the plane opened. Robyn stepped out. The expression on her parents' faces told her she was right. They were indeed surprised to see her with children.

"Robyn dear, who do those two belonging to?" Zeldra asked her.

"They're mine mother." Robyn told her.

"How is that possible?" Colin asked his daughter. He wasn't happy to know he had no idea who the father was. They were going to marry her to the Prince of neighboring country. When the marriage happened, they will be peace between their countries.

"It's a long story. Right now, I am here to do damage control." Robyn told them.

"There is no damage control necessary. Could you stay a little while and tell us what is going on in your life, please." Zeldra said. Rebecca really wanted to get back to Clint, but family came first. Even before she could say something the Quinjet took off. Her kids were still as sleep in their car seats.

"I'll stay for a bit." Robyn said, as they headed into their home. They all got into the car, of course there were security car following them as well. Robyn, new children and her parents sat in the back. The driver sat in the front the divider up to give them privacy.

"Robyn darling you must be tired. Why don't you get some sleep now and we can talk once we get home." Zeldra said to her daughter. Robyn looked at her. She nodded her head. She stretched out and laid her head on her mother lap. She was asleep in a few moment after her head rested on her mother's lap.


End file.
